


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Confidential Files

by Cpwatcher



Series: Phil Coulson: My Little Black Dress of the Marvel Fandom [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Moresomes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson sexytimes, Sadist Phil Coulson, Sub Phil Coulson, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: In the midst of a global pandemic, a nation in crisis, and a statewide shelter in place order, a person has a lot of time for internal reflection. Phil Coulson, along with eleven other coworkers, find themselves in quarantine at S.H.I.E.L.D., one of Manhattan’s most elite private clubs. With the new cases of the virus on the rise, business as usual is a joke. After two weeks of self isolation, Phil is more than a little touch-starved. He wants, no, he NEEDS connection. But that means sharing a part of himself with some of his colleagues that he’s never done before. Faced with the prospect of life under lockdown for the foreseeable future, Phil makes the same decision he has for most of his life; he’ll roll with it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson/Maria Hill, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Multiple Partners, Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury/Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton/Melinda May/Maria Hill
Series: Phil Coulson: My Little Black Dress of the Marvel Fandom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> A MCU AU featuring the badass Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Melinda May and Maria Hill in a polyamorous relationship.

GIF created by the fantastically talented PocketCosmic ( [On AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic) [On Instagram ](https://instagram.com/pocketcosmic?igshid=1sa2rlxhsx2yd) ).


	2. Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil reveals his secret to the junior members of the team.

Identity Reveal

Phil Coulson checked the security screens once more then headed to his office. He was intercepted by Maria Hill before he could key in his security code.

“Coulson, how do we look?”

“Final deliveries have been made and all supplies are stocked. Security lockdown is in place and all channels are routing to our tablets. No one in or out of S.H.I.E.L.D. for the foreseeable future, barring a nuclear strike.” Coulson gave her a deadpan look. 

“It will take more than a nuke to deter Fury right now and you damn well know it.” Hill turned sharply on her heels. “Conference Room C.”

Phil gave a quizzical look and spoke to her retreating back. “I setup Conference Room A.”

Hill looked over her shoulder as she kept walking down the hallway. “Fury overrode it last minute. Said he wanted the other room. Something about generating the right atmosphere. You know how he is.” 

Phil gave a wry smile. 

Maria stopped and turned to face Phil. “If you’ve changed your mind, we don’t have to do this. It’s a big step. If you’re not comfortable...”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. It’s time. Besides, we’re all quarantined for who knows how long. Not really avoidable anymore, you know?”

“You sure?” Phil nodded. “Okay. He said you have ten minutes max. Do what you need and get down there.” There was no missing the command in her tone, conveying the order exactly as Fury issued it.

“Yes, Ma’am!” 

Coulson unlocked his door and hurried inside. He really didn’t need to do much in terms of preparation, a quick clothing adjustment and he was good to go. He made it down to Conference Room C with three minutes to spare. He stood outside the closed door and took a moment to take a couple of deep cleansing breaths, getting into the proper headspace. Maria was right, this was a big step, and he had been somewhat reluctant to take it. But he knew it was time, past time even. Ultimately he knew it was going to work out for the best, however, that didn’t make taking the first step any easier. “Suck it up, Phil. These are your friends. If I can’t be myself around them, where can I?” Coulson took one more deep inhale, let it out slowly, then opened the conference room door.

Conference Room C was a large room used for hosting in a casual setting. There was no long wooden conference table or uncomfortable low-back chairs here. Instead, the centerpiece of the room was the extra long L-shaped sectional, with chaise addition, upholstered in supple black leather. A matching standard sized sofa, situated across from the sectional, a loveseat on the right, and two swivel recliners on the left, completed the square of seating in the room. Three oversized footstools and multiple end tables were arrayed among the furniture. A full bar service ran the length of the wall on the right side of the room, wall shelves filled with cut crystal glasses and colorful bottles of the finest liquor. The left wall was arranged with two buffet tables filled with an assortment of bite sized foods and desserts. The far wall was a voyeur’s wet dream, a square of twenty-five edgeless high definition monitors mounted on the wall, allowing for unlimited combinations of video output. Every camera within the SHIELD compound could be routed there, providing a front row seat into the happenings in any room. The video unit was flanked by floor to ceiling windows, which overlooked the main playrooms. The walls on either side of the entry door housed a vast array of implements designed for pleasure or pain, or both, depending upon who wielded it. While technically referred to as a conference room, Room C was usually where the command team for SHIELD spent their downtime, a place to go to spend time together, to play or just decompress.

Phil smiled, quickly scanning the room, happy to see everyone. Natasha had commandeered the chaise, with Clint laid out next to her, his head in her lap. On the other end of the sectional, Melinda sat with her legs up on one of the footstools. Beside her, Maria was snuggled up next to Nick, who was sprawled wide-legged in the center corner. Fitz, Simmons and Trip were sitting on the sofa, having a very animated conversation, while Daisy was curled up on the loveseat with her phone, leaving Mack and Yo-Yo in the two recliners, their heads down whispering quietly to each other. 

“Well now, here’s the man of the hour.” Nick Fury’s deep bass voice carried across the large room, causing every head to turn and look at Phil. “And a sight for sore eyes to boot.”

Phil could feel the heat rising on his cheeks at the compliment. “You saw me not even two hours ago.” 

Fury smiled. “But now you’re naked and I get to see all of you, Cheese. And every inch is looking good.” 

The blush on Phil’s cheeks quickly turned into a flush that traveled down his neck and spread over his chest. He sometimes hated the way his body gave away his every feeling when he was exposed like this. His suits were like armor, helping to shield him. But here, now, like this, there was no hiding. And honestly, he didn’t need to, not here.

In actuality, Phil wasn’t completely naked. He had on two very distinctive items, which while not technically clothing, gave him the same sense of security that his suits provided. First, there was the burnish black custom-made cock cage which prevented him from getting an erection. The second, and more important, was the simple black, red, and purple braided leather collar buckled securely around his neck. Neither of these items, in and of themselves, were uncommon in an establishment like S.H.I.E.L.D. Many of the Dominants who visited often had their Submissive collared and/or caged, to signify ownership. However, up until now, only the other five members of his polycule had ever seen these things on him like this.

For Phil, just having the cock cage on would have been enough to elicit questions from the junior staff, since more often than not, during his daily facilitations of the playrooms, he was often seen in various states of undress, but always with the thick, rigid line of his cock on prominent display. Coulson’s work demeanor exuded Dominant and Alpha, a helpful persona for a sadist. (At least that’s what the paying customers thought. Clint and Maria both knew, rather intimately, the fallacy of that line of thinking.) However, the addition of the collar that he wore clearly negated any doubt about Phil’s actual status, revealing to everyone present his true submissive nature. 

Nick continued talking. “You agree with me, Clint? Good enough to eat, don’t you think?”

“Hell yeah!” Clint gave Phil an exaggerated leer, causing Phil to smirk back at him, before subtly casting his eyes down. 

“Gentlemen, you’re making Phil blush in front of the company.” Natasha gave Phil a bright smile.

“Company? Ain’t no damn company in here,” blustered Fury. “We’re all family here. Ain’t that right, Mack?” Fury gave an intense questioning look to the other man. “I mean, everybody in this room, right now, is family, right?”

Mack gave a nod of agreement. He looked over to Yo-Yo, and she nodded too.

“I’m just saying that nobody here would judge anybody for the things they say or do, for the things they want, or need. Would they FitzSimmons?”

“No sir. Of course not.” Fitz replied earnestly.

Jemma smiled at Phil. “No sir, we would not.”

“And why is that, Daisy?” Fury asked.

This was the moment of truth for Phil. He had been somewhat worried, to a certain extent, about how Mack and Elena would view his submissiveness. He needed to know that they would still be able to follow his orders, even after they found out his true nature. Early on, when S.H.I.E.L.D. first started, a few employees had a difficult time with it, and ultimately had to be let go. He’d hoped that wouldn’t be the case with them, because they were a valuable part of the team and he genuinely liked them. Leo, Jemma, and Trip, he had been less concerned about. The three of them shared a more unusual dynamic themselves. It was Daisy’s acceptance that really mattered to Phil. Daisy was almost like a daughter to him, and he didn’t want to lose her respect, didn’t want to lose the bond they shared. This could be make or break. And all Daisy did was silently stare at him, as Phil stared silently back. He could feel the tendrils of fear creep up on him.

“Daisy?” May prompted gently.

She shook herself out of her musings, and smiled brightly at Phil, answering as if reading his mind. “You’re the closest I’ve ever got to having a real dad. And nothing will ever change that. Not a collar, or a cage, nothing. Because we’re family. You’re my family, right?”

Phil nodded. “Always, Skye, always.” 

“Daisy!” Chorused everyone else in the room.

“Dammit!” Phil sighed. “I’m not the only one still having a hard time with the name change, am I?”

“Just you,” said Mack.

Fitz and Simmons replied “Yep.”

Trip smiled and nodded his head. 

May gave him a look. “You’re slipping Phil.”

Coulson hung his head and sighed again. 

“Come along, pet. Did you forget your manners. A proper greeting is in order, is it not? You’ve been away for so long.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Phil gave Natasha a grateful smile as thanks for rescuing him from the friendly teasing. Coulson gave a quick glance to the junior team members, smiled hello, then sank to his knees, finally where he wanted to be.


End file.
